The aging of most industrialized country's populations creates a huge need for a system and methodology to identify and treat illness, and to monitor the efficacy of treatment. Further, the aging of most industrialized country's populations creates a need for a system and methodology to identify an illness at an early stage, as reliably as possible.
There exists a long felt need to provide proactive intervention of early stage illnesses. The ability to determine an illness at the earliest possible stage is critical to improving the speed and cost to cure the illness, and after a critical point, no cure may be possible.
A physician's limited time, in most cases, does not allow for the physician to personally implement even a portion of the services required, albeit unknown, by the patient. Further, a physician cannot diagnose maladies or illnesses that should be uncovered, but cannot be, due to time and monetary constraints.
An initial study of the patient to physician ratio in a test geographical target market revealed an approximate average of 5,000 patients per healthcare provider. Existing American Medical Association (AMA) and American Psychological Association (APA) data consistently provides support that approximately 49% of a given population has a diagnosable mental health issue, and a majority of that number may be compounded with co-morbidity. Thus, a large portion of the general population is in a group that requires diagnosis and treatment, but receives no such treatment.
Such data leads to a conservative projection of thousands of unknown patient-consumers in any geographic area that unknowingly need a methodology of diagnosis and treatment. By way of example, and without limitation, available market segments are 7-99 years of age, male or female, households having any range of incomes, educational levels, and occupations, any area serviced by a physician or clinician, all lifestyles, all business organizations, and any religion. None of the identified market areas have any known barrier to the application of this much-needed service.